Estocolmo
by Cobalto585
Summary: Natsuki kruger tiene una inusual forma de divertirse con las mujeres, hasta que pone los ojos sobre shizuru fujino, la pregunta es.. ¿puedes enamorarte de tu secuestradora, o ella se enamora de ti? como es que las cosas terminan de una forma tan distinta?, un breve shiznat que salio de mis locas ideas y escribí esta tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Todo había salido según lo planeado, y allí tendía con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de la castaña, quien estaba maniatada con una cinta de satín azul, con las manos en la espalda y bien atada de igual manera de los pies, una cinta de seda negra cubría sus ojos de manera firme.  
le acomodaba con devoción y caminaba por la habitación, se preparaba un café y tomaba asiento sobre su silla desgastada de cuero frente a un escritorio donde solo una pc vieja y un par de libros decoraban la superficie negra y limpia del mismo, espero con paciencia a que su "compañera" despertase, tras un largo rato los efectos del cloroformo abandonaban los receptores del cerebro dejando que recuperara el sentido.  
un quejido y noto la facción que solo en los labios supo leer mas que bien, forcejeo un poco y se incorporo medianamente en la cama, con las piernas de lado y notoriamente alterada.

-maldicion...no...no puede ser... ¿Qué es lo que quiere? me ha secuestrado maldito...- inquirió respirando agitadamente, los pasos sonoros de las botas de natsuki se aproximaron hasta la castaña y le miro con una sonrisa desdibujada.

-que podría querer, según usted fujino..? respondió de vuelta hablando de forma lenta y grave, se mantuvo a una distancia mas que prudente bebiendo su segundo café.

-¿quiere dinero o que quiere de mi?- frunció el ceño incapaz de ver absolutamente nada, la tela suave le ceñía con precisión tenebrosa la cabeza y los ojos, no sabia que barbaridades le podría hacer ese...esa, mujer, no tenia dudas, era la voz de una mujer, pero maldita sea que no parecía una cuando forcejeo con ella por varios minutos en aquel momento tras el estacionamiento en que todas las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y un sueño endemoniado le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-no- respondió natsuki sin apartarse ni acercarse, su voz era la usual, sin emociones como solían decirle normalmente las personas que le conocían superficialmente.

-no? entonces que rayos quiere de mi?...responda¡- una risa o un ruido que lo parecía emergió apenas de la mujer que permanecía allí, en algún lugar de la habitación.

natsuki emitió un ruido como una risa sarcástica, permaneció observando la delicada mandíbula, la nariz, lo poco pero provocador del cuello que dejaba ver la camisa de vestir que llevaba aun shizuru, se le vino un deseo bestial de acercarse a la cama y hacer cuando desease con ella, estaba indefensa y todo eso no ayudaba a seguir su plan, aun tenia un par de días antes de terminar el trabajo... era una verdadera lastima desperdiciar una mujer tan linda y atractiva como esa, chasqueo la lengua para si y retorno a su escritorio donde tomo asiento de nuevo y observo por un largo rato en silencio a la castaña.

-no me ha escuchado?...- hacia un frio que le calaba los huesos, quizá estaban en una cueva o en algún sitio lejos, no había un solo ruido y eso mas la obscuridad a en la que se veía obligada a estar por la tela sobre sus ojos, se sentó en la cama y trato de pasar sus manos debajo de sus piernas, pero el tipo de amarre le impidió lograrlo, escucho el repique de una cuchara contra porcelana y se quedo inmóvil, ¿estaba sola o aun estaba su captora cerca? con esa maldita cosa en los ojos no sabia absolutamente nada y eso le hacia rabiar, escucho el reclinarse de una silla y los pasos se acercaron hasta donde estaba, demasiado mas cerca que la vez anterior, el colchón junto a la castaña se hundió bajo el claro peso de su raptora.

-quiere café?...hace un poco de frio...- susurro la pelinegra cerca de shizuru, quien por reflejo se retiro hacia atrás, su propio peso y la inmovilidad le dejaron semi acostada, donde lucho por no caer completamente, natsuki sonrió, y le tomo del brazo para ayudarle retomar la posición anterior, acerco la taza hasta los labios.

-aléjese de mi, no quiero nada¡ seguramente quiere drogarme o algo así...- gruño con la voz ligeramente quebrada, quería largarse de allí cuanto antes, si al menos pudiera avisarle a alguien... giro el rostro y le dio la espalda, el peso no se movió de sobre el colchón, una mano fría le paso los dedos sobre la mejilla delineando su mentón, un calosfrió le recorrió por completo y le hizo retroceder hasta donde sus piernas le permitieron, su espalda choco contra la pared helada y allí permaneció sin moverse.

la ojiverde le miro, una sonrisa surco sus labios y bebió calmadamente del café, "cuanto tiempo soportara no comer?" se pregunto mentalmente mientras observaba a detalle el pantalón vino de vestir que ceñía su figura de manera provocadora "hazlo ya" le gritaba su voz interior, extrañamente esta ocasión no deseaba hacer semejante cosa, quería un poco mas de tiempo...quizá podría tenerla mas tiempo para si, al fin y al cabo era una mujer bastante interesante...

le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que espero para que el peso en el colchón cerca de ella desapareciese, después escucho los pasos, un par de pasadores y el sonido de un apagador, los pasos sonoros y después un silencio que no le parecía normal, tenia ese sentimiento de ser observada todo el tiempo, pensó en preguntar si permanecía allí su captora pero desecho la idea casi al instante. ¿en que rayos pensaba esa tipa? dándole café cuando ella no le había pedido nada, y mucho menos dadas las circunstancias, quizá solo estaba loca o algo así, era mejor no averiguarlo, no pensaba permanecer en ese lugar mucho tiempo, encontraría la manera de salir.

natsuki apago la luz y cerro la habitación del sótano, pese a tener una linda y acogedora casa, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su sótano, donde dormía y practicaba su inusual hobbie y el resto de los demás pasatiempos que gustaba de practicar pero a nadie le contaba sobre eso , permaneció alerta aun cuando el sueño le venció, conocía a shizuru, pues le había observado al menos dos meses en los que incluso inspecciono a detalle los restos de comida, bolsas y hasta el tipo de implementos que usaba durante su periodo sensible del mes, la basura de una persona podía decir tanto...

así que aun que le venció el sueño mantuvo sus sentidos alerta, shizuru era una mujer astuta que podría liberarse y ser peligrosa, odiaría tener que lastimarla, esa parte llegaría al final, cuando hicieran la usual visita al bosque donde solo regresarían los verdes.


	2. Chapter 2

la mano le restringió afanosamente la nariz y boca con el pañuelo, hecho el peso hacia atrás golpeándole con la nuca alguna parte del rostro, sin embargo la fuerza no trastabillo ni cedió, sujeto las manos que le ceñían firmemente en un vano intento de soltarse, sintió un cansancio extraño y su cuerpo se sintió entumecido y débil, rasguño con todas sus fuerzas el brazo y la mano en su rostro...

se quejo y sintió caer hacia todos y a ninguna parte como en un vacío obscuro, había sido un sueño...o una pesadilla de lo acontecido seguramente la noche anterior, seguramente sus padres ya le estarían buscando, si era astuta podría escapar antes de que sabrá dios que cosa planeaba con ella esa mujer, sentía los dedos de los pies entumecidos, apenas los movía con dificultad, por segunda vez intento la maniobra que había aprendido hace unos meses.

-no¡ shizuru...- le susurro natsuki al observar que casi lograba su cometido, si shizuru se quitaba la cinta de los ojos se vería obligada a eliminarla mas pronto de lo previsto, no podía permitir ese desliz, no sin antes haber probado las mieles de tan bella mujer, podría decirse que hasta ese momento permanecía su obsesión por ella, le ciño por el amarre y regreso sus manos tras la espalda -si me ves...tendré que matarte...- le susurro dejando de empuñar la tela que hacia de brida tras las manos que noto mas frías de lo usual, se levanto y busco una cuerda de rapel que tenia entre su herramienta, la corto a medida y se aseguro que sus manos no lograsen pasar hacia el frente, se retiro y preparo un poco de leche caliente, dos pares de pan tostado con miel y sirvió los dos desayunos.

"tendré que matarte" semejantes palabras le dejaron sin reacción alguna, estaba en shock, ¿acaso esa mujer pensaba en matarla de todas formas?, el tiempo pareció detenerse, no, maldición, aun quería enamorarse y tener una buena esposa, estaba mas que claro para ella que no deseaba casarse ni tener compromisos con ningún hombre, los hombres nunca habían ocupado un lugar relevante en su vida ni en su mente, aun deseaba hacer tantas cosas y todo eso podía ser truncado por una loca que ni conocía y no tenia idea de lo que planeaba -no...- susurro con llanto incapaz de mantener su aplomo, sus padres acudieron a su memoria, los imagino en la morgue reconociendo su cuerpo y su madre calendo al amparo de los brazos de su padre...y ello solo empeoro su sentimiento.

-no, ¿que?- replico la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la cama dejando los vasos con el par de sándwiches de miel junto a la cama en la cómoda, miro a detalle la facción de angustia que permaneció en los hermosos rasgos de la castaña, el sonido de su voz quebrada le estrujo el corazón un momento, tomo asiento a su lado de forma lenta sin apartar los ojos y le paso la mano en una caricia suave sobre el rostro -no hagas eso shizuru...-

cuatro témpanos de hielo pasaron sobre su mejilla, pese al frio en los dedos carentes de calidez alguna sintió un poco de consuelo, se trago el llanto y se mantuvo en silencio un momento -no...me mates, por favor- susurro en tono confidente, sabia que su captora permanecía a su lado, sentada muy cerca -no me quitare la venda pero no me hagas daño...por favor-

-no lo hare si no me vez... ahora bien, me preguntaba si tendrías hambre hoy...- susurro de forma baja natsuki dejando el tacto suave que le dejo en las yemas de los dedos la piel de la castaña. tomo el vaso y se lo acerco a los labios de forma lenta -esta un poco caliente...- le advirtió, mientras esta ocasión el liquido crema era recibido con duda, sonrió para si, era maravilloso verla comer, tomo uno de los panes y se lo ofreció de la misma manera, comían intercaladamente, mientras shizuru masticaba el pan ella bebía leche y mordía gran parte del pan, tras cuarenta minutos ambas habían terminado el desayuno -debo ir a trabajar...por favor no hagas nada que me obligue a hacerte daño shizuru...- esta vez acerco el rostro cerca del oído de la castaña, se levanto y regreso para colocar una colcha de algodón sobre los hombros para abrigarle del frio.

shizuru permaneció inmóvil, no por el susurro tan cerca de su oído que le contrajo las entrañas, si no por el gesto de su captora al abrigarle del frio, acerco las piernas contra su estomago doblándolas y dejo que las manos próximas le envolvieran en la colcha, no escucho una palabra mas y los pesados pasos de la mujer abandonaron el lugar, debía admitir que el desayuno le había gustado, nadie había tenido esa atención con ella quizá no era tan mala... ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? obviamente estaba obligada a darle de comer en la boca, la muy infeliz le tenia maniatada como lechón de hoguera...y si la había abrigado era por que igualmente estaba allí encerrada en ese congelador por su culpa.  
el agotamiento, un desayuno caliente, un frio constante y una colcha abrigándole, no era buena combinación, el tecleo constante sazonado con los intervalos de silencio le despertaron, se irguió con dificultad -¿eres tu?...así que ya regresaste...no sabia que los secuestradores trabajaran...- dijo con ensoñación la castaña sintiendo el frio que le calaba los pies...no tenia los zapatos puestos, se los había retirado su captora seguramente mientras dormía.

ceso de escribir giro la silla y se acerco a la barra, reviso el horno y apago la llama, un par de segundos después una campana dulce sonó avisando que estaba a tiempo de apagar las brazas, busco los guantes y llevo la charola caliente sobre la mesa de cristal templado, se aproximo a la castaña con un artefacto en la mano, le ciño del brazo y le acerco hasta la orilla de la cama, donde le indico sin palabras que se sentase, subió a la cama y se hinco detrás de la castaña, donde no pudo evitar respirar el aroma dulce de su cabellera, acerco su rostro al oído apeándose para no ceder al capricho de su lengua por recorrer aquel lóbulo -no voltees...ni te muevas o te hare daño...- ordeno con voz sombría mientras retiraba el nudo que sujetaba la seda negra a su cabeza, coloco entonces una mascara de fibra de carbono y cuero, que cubría solo los ojos y dejaba libre la nariz, mejillas, la boca y parte de la cabeza, le ajusto las correas y le aseguro con un candado electrónico que controlaba desde su computador.

tenia deseos de golpearle con la nuca y salir corriendo, pero recordó los seguros que había en la puerta, seguramente no había ventanas y era una habitación a prueba de que escapara el sonido, tenia una posición de desventaja físicamente, bastaría que alargara el brazo le apresaría en su intento de escape, seguramente estaría desorientada si abría los ojos, así que obedeció maldiciendo a sus adentros sintió un alivio cuando el amarre en sus manos fue liberado al igual que la cinta de satín en sus pies, la mano fría le tomo de la suya y le guio despacio, sin soltar su mano la deslizo sobre la superficie, le dejo conocer el espacio y le sentó con cariño en la silla, escucho los pasos alejarse un metro y el crujido de la piel delato que había tomado asiento, el repique de los cubiertos en la loza le indico que pasaba.

natsuki corto la carne, reviso que estuviese bien cocida, coloco la guarnición y sirvió el agua, se inclino para poner el plato cerca de las manos de shizuru -el plato esta frente a ti, ten cuidado- la miro repasar casi en un roce la superficie de vidrio hasta que encontró el plato, luego la cuchara, el vaso y nada mas...no había tenedores ni cuchillo, no podía correr semejante riesgo, sin apartar los esmeralda termino el puré de papas y la guarnición para tomar el corte de carne con las manos - no hay cuchillo ni tenedor, usa las manos...es mas practico- a lo que shizuru imito la acción hasta que termino el corte.  
Después de la cena le guio hasta la cama y le abrigo de nuevo en la cama, permaneció sentada en el colchón mirando en silencio a la castaña, no pudo negarse aquel tacto tan cálido, y le prodigo una caricia por el mentón y la mandíbula, shizuru se encogió de hombros por el frio de sus manos pero no rechazo el cariño, se acurruco y trato de dormir, natsuki rio bajo de forma dulce y espero a que le venciera el sueño, coloco una colcha extra sobre la mitad inferior del torso y se retiro hacia su cama, donde soñó con ese rojo intenso que se auto negaba al tener cautiva y cegada a la castaña.


	3. Chapter 3

¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? era difícil saberlo cuando no veía ninguna diferencia entre estar dormida o despierta, la ceguera y la obscuridad se mantenía sin importar la hora o la acción, si bien su captora no le había hecho daño, ni había sido descortés en ningún momento, odiaba no saber nada mas que el como era su voz, el compas de sus pasos rígidos, el aroma dulce de su esencia y lo frio de sus manos, pero aun así, con todas las atenciones que recibía extrañaba a su familia, a su madre y a sus amigas, se sintió como una mascota cautiva y en ese momento comprendió la crueldad de tener una ave como mascota, aquella mañana no se levanto de la cama, permaneció con un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza, sujeto las colchas y se recostó boca abajo.

natsuki camino hasta un costado de la cama y tomo asiento de forma lenta, dejando que el colchón absorbiese su peso, llevo su mano hacia el hombro cobijado de la castaña y le prodigo una caricia -es hora de desayunar levántate- le sacudió un poco pero esta vez shizuru no se irguió

-shizuru...- susurro una vez mas, haciendo una caricia en su espalda alta, suspiro resignada y se acerco a un gran calendario, y reviso las fechas rio bajo un segundo, tomo las llaves y salió.

shizuru escucho el sonido de las llaves que ya tan bien conocía, y la puerta cerrarse con seguro por fuera, su captora había salido ¿pero a donde? ni siquiera había probado bocado...quizá el haber rechazado el desayuno le había molestado demasiado, es decir.. ¿quien en su condición tendría la cortesía de recibir un desayuno caliente? y a cambio de la vista tener la libertad de sus manos y piernas, se levanto de la cama y a coloco la mano sobre el borde de la pared, camino siguiendo la guía que le daba y se acerco a lo que ella sabia era la cocina, al estar cerca de la estufa lo supo, pues aun irradiaba un calor que le mantuvo allí un momento, cielos, extrañaba tanto ahora un poco de sol, palpo con las manos el contorno de la alacena, donde la piedra pulida le indico el camino hasta donde su captora dejaba siempre la charola con el desayuno, memorizo la posición de esta, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y conto sus pasos hasta la mesa, choco con el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba siempre su compañera en el desayuno y cena, deslizo la silla hasta una distancia donde no significara un estorbo, regreso hacia la barra y tomo la charola, palpo el peso y con cautela dio el numero de pasos que había memorizado, dejo la charola con suavidad y reviso a tientas la superficie de vidrio en busca de algún objeto que hubiese dejado su captora, una vez segura que estaba limpio arrastro la charola hasta dejarle en el centro, acomodo los platos y se detuvo, el pasador de la puerta se abrió y escucho los firmes pasos se detuvieron en el canto ¿la estaría observando? ¿se enfadaría?

-shizuru...- susurro natsuki mientras se aproximaba a zancadas cortas hacia la castaña, tomo el sobre envuelto en papel que sostenía en sus manos y se lo entrego a la castaña, dejándolo entre sus cálidas manos, miro la expresión de confusión que se mantuvo en el rostro -casi es tiempo de que comience tu periodo, quizá por eso te sientes decaída..- le tomo de la mano y le guio hasta el baño, entro con ella y llevo sus manos cobijadas por las suyas hasta la taza, se mantuvo detrás de ella un momento luchando con sigo misma por no hacer una idiotez -lo demás puedes hacerlo sola...el lavamanos esta aquí, a mano izquierda- le susurro con el rostro contra la base de su hombro para luego salir del baño y cerrar la puerta.

sin poder ver le resulto la mitad de difícil que había pensado al inicio, acomodo su ropa y se levando, como si supiera donde se encontraba jalo la palanca del baño y dio un paso para chocar apenas nada contra el lavamanos, abrió la llave y el agua que salió estaba helada, probablemente no había agua caliente en aquel lugar, encontró el jabón y lavo sus manos, dio un paso hacia la derecha y paso en un roce la mano sobre una superficie fría y lisa, cerca encontró una toalla pequeña con la que se seco las manos, se acerco a la taza y encontró la puerta del baño, abrió el seguro y salió -shizuru...- la voz de su captora le llamo desde el otro lado de la habitación, y haciendo uso de su memoria camino hasta la proximidad de la mesa busco con las manos la superficie -casi...ya estas muy cerca de tu lugar..- dijo en tono divertido su compañera mientras dejaba los platos en su correcto lugar y acomodaba los vasos con el café y leche medio fríos en la mesa.

apenas tenia dos semanas con ella, mucho mas tiempo del que podrían haber vivido sus demás compañeras, claro ellas gritaban todo el tiempo y lloraban igual, eran unas verdaderas histéricas a las que solo tomo y puso un fin rápido dejándoles en el bosque haciendo compañía a las raíces de los arboles, sabia donde estaba cada una... había alguna razón por la que no había hecho lo mismo con aquella castaña, estaba segura, además de que se comportaba a la altura y no hacia dramas, y es que le gustaba tanto, le tenia embelesada al mirar como se adaptaba a la obscuridad permanente, le causo hila rancia aquello, quizá pronto podría quitarle la mascara si seguía con ese comportamiento, observo una risa suave curvar los labios de shizuru mientras encontraba el respaldo de su silla y sentarse a la mesa como si pudiera ver -adelante linda...hoy hice un omelette de verduras para ti y un poco de café con leche de tomar- le dijo en tono suave mientras le miraba buscar la cuchara para dejarla y tomar el circulo esponjado entre sus manos de forma educada e inclinarse para morderlo, natsuki comenzó a desayunar de igual manera haciendo un inusual comentario -si necesitas que vaya a la tienda por mas, me puedes decir...y hay galletas en el centro de la mesa-

vaya que atenta era esa mujer, cuando salió del baño pensó que le tomaría del brazo para llevarla hasta la mesa, pero no, en cambio le había dado espacio y le había dejado hacer todo por si misma, y ahora le decía que si necesitaba mas implementos sanitarios le dijera y hasta había comprado galletas para el desayuno, estaba comenzando a hablar mas y quizá si jugaba bien podría hacer que la mujer le quitase esa condenada mascara y en un momento nockearla y largarse de allí...aunque estaba siendo bastante considerada con ella, quizá le devolviera el favor -gracias...sabes me pregunto por que me elegiste a mi, habiendo mujeres mucho mas hermosas que yo...- una risa un poco lúgubre emergió de la voz próxima, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír directamente, no supo si dijo algo gracioso o simplemente estaba loca, pero cocinaba bien y hasta ahora no le había hecho daño, así que se concentro en su desayuno.

-jajajaja...así es...hay mujeres hermosas, es una lastima que ellas sean tan vacías y superficiales, no como tu...shizuru...- un desperdicio ese tipo de mujeres, en ninguna de ellas había encontrado algo mínimamente interesante, pero fujino le hacia reír, algo que pocas personas lograban, era aun mas cautivante de lo que imagino, la forma en que había logrado adaptarse a su presidio, y el como ahora le brindaba algo que había soñado, comer en su compañía y cruzar palabras, algo que evidentemente jamás habría pasado si pudiera irse o estuviesen fuera -fue fácil elegirte, eres maravillosa...y mucho mas hermosa que cualquiera otra a mis ojos- sentencio natsuki observando con atención la reacción de desagrado en el rostro de la castaña que mas bien dedujo como confusión.

-yo? jajaja debe estar loca, las personas dicen que soy rara...por eso me extraña que me haya elegido a mi, por cierto...supongo que no me dirá su nombre, señorita misteriosa...el mío lo sabe de sobra y muchas cosas mas que nadie sabia, como mi fecha del mes...- shizuru termino su desayuno y por medio del escaso calor localizo el vaso, arrastro los dedos sobre la mesa y tomo un par de galletas.

-hmmmm tengo gustos exóticos...y usted se me hace maravillosa shizuru...y me tomo que no puedo decirle mi nombre eso seria un problema- natsuki rio esta vez de forma amena, se llevo un puño de galletas a la boca y tomo medio vaso de golpe, miro la forma paciente en que la mujer frente a si comió con calma las galletas.

-ara me dijo rara? jaja lo siento, se a lo que te refieres, y le agradezco las galletas, no es usual que las compres, aunque debo decir que tienes buen sazón y buena mano para la comida...si no te molesta podrías decirme cuanto tiempo tengo aquí contigo?- shizuru respiro profundo y trato de mantener la tranquilidad, esperaba que la ultima petición no molestara o rompiera la atmosfera que había establecido con su captora.

-...se que le gustan las galletas o las cosas dulces en el desayuno, y estamos a vente y cinco de noviembre...hace un mes que estas aquí shizuru...tus padres han recibido una nota donde les informo que estas bien y a salvo, que no te he hecho daño- la pelinegra se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba el plato de las galletas, llevaba su vaso y ambos platos para lavarlos mientras shizuru terminaba de beber de su vaso -he puesto dos colchas nuevas en tu cama, espero que con ellas no te de mas frio por las noches-

shizuru escucho el choque de los trastes y el chorro de agua de la tarja mientras natsuki terminaba de lavar los trastes, se levanto y siguiendo el ruido próximo choco contra la espalda su captora, era mas baja que ella paso el vaso por su costado, con ello noto que era delgada y en ese movimiento logro distinguir que no había nada mas que un cuerpo firme que detuvo sus movimientos cuando deposito el vaso en la tarja, recargo su mentón contra el trapecio frente a ella y le hablo con el tono mas despreocupado que logro componer -te agradezco que seas tan considerada...y gracias por el desayuno...- se retiro hacia atrás, coloco las sillas en su lugar y camino hacia el lugar de su cama, tomo asiento y se sentó dejando su espalda contra el respaldo y coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas, uso sus piernas para calentar su estomago y hacer un poco de calor, aunque ahora estaba aun mas confundida, aquel breve acercamiento le había dado un retrato parcial de la mujer que la tenia cautiva, sabia que era mas baja, delgada, un cabello largo y olía a un aroma dulce...recordó sus manos frías y la forma en que le había hablado en el baño, con esa proximidad que le altero los sentidos, y ahora que ella misma se había acercado para comenzar a jugar sus cartas, salió perjudicada, se abofeteo mentalmente y recordó que casi era fin de mes, no podía dejar que sus padres pasaran una navidad con la preocupación de como estaba, ella tampoco deseaba estar sola en esas fechas, nunca había pasado una sola navidad lejos de su familia y no deseaba que esta fuera la excepción, ¿Qué cosas les habría dicho a sus padres? dios...seguramente eso solo les había dejado aun mas preocupados. que grosería tomarse semejante confianza, tendría que jugar rápido y ganar la confianza de aquella mujer para largarse lo mas pronto posible de allí.


	4. Chapter 4

¿que rayos había sido eso? la ojiverde se quedo estupefacta, no supo como rayos había hecho para no dar media vuelta tomar allí mismo a la castaña, quien se había acercado a ella de semejante forma, termino de lavar los trastes y permaneció con la toalla entre sus manos, observo desde su lugar a shizuru en su cama, con las piernas contra su pecho y estomago, parecía pensar en algo, o estaría dormida... sacudió la cabeza y se aproximo a su escritorio donde comenzó a escribir un par de historias de terror, aun mentalmente lucho con el recuerdo de la castaña contra su espalda y la forma agraviante en que casi había mellado su autocontrol -¿tienes frio shizuru?- pregunto encaminando sus pensamientos en una dirección menos peligrosa.

-un poco, aquí siempre es muy frio...me preguntaba si...podrías déjame bañar, hace demasiado tiempo que debería habértelo pedido...la mascara no me estorba mucho- el tecleo se detuvo, casi pudo sentir el peso de los ojos de aquella mujer, pero deseaba bañarse y relajarse un poco en el proceso -¿estas segura?- inquirió con interés la voz monótona de su raptora, rechino la silla de cuero y los pasos se aproximaron hasta la cama, donde probablemente quedo de pie observándola, -si no es mucha molestia claro...- dijo al final con recelo esperando que no le negara al menos esa libertad.

natsuki permaneció de pie frente a la castaña, se inclino y le tomo de la mano, jalo un poco y shizuru siguió sus pasos, le dejo frente al baño y se acerco hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación, encendió el calentador de agua y regreso junto a su compañera, -puedes entrar- le dijo muy cerca del oído empujándola hacia adentro de forma paciente, shizuru trastabillo un poco y entro, palpando la textura de la pared, encontró el baño, el lavamanos y el cancel de cristal rápidamente, era fascinante la forma en que memorizaba cada lugar, casi conocía de memoria todo su sótano en poco mas de un mes, quizá esta navidad no la pasaría tan mal -el baño esta ahí dentro de esas puertas, de frente a mano derecha el estropajo y el jabón de cuerpo, a mano izquierda el shampoo, llave izquierda agua caliente, llave derecha agua fría, te dejare una toalla nueva en el deposito de agua de la taza, ten cuidado shizuru- salía rápidamente hasta su closet y llevaba la toalla, shizuru permanecía aun de pie mientras se retiraba la camisa de vestir bajo la mirada de los esmeraldas, que lucharon contra si misma, dio me dio vuelta y de espaldas le hablo -shizuru...- un grito bajo fue reprimido a labios de la castaña que se llevo las manos hacia el pecho por mero reflejo, -me...me preguntaba si...me dejarías traerte un poco de ropa para que te sientas mas cómoda cuando salgas y te cambies..- le dijo al fin la pelinegra con la voz nerviosa sin siquiera girar el rostro hacia atrás.

shizuru espero y escucho con atención, la vos de su captora no sonaba completamente de frente, se sorprendió a si misma al ver lo agudo y preciso que se había vuelto su oído con un mes bajo las sombras, le estaba dando la espalda, tenia un mes con aquella ropa y no podía imaginarse ponérsela de nuevo tras una buena ducha -si no es mucha molestia y abuso para ti, además creo que me caería muy bien...gracias..- shizuru escucho un suspiro de alivio -esta bien, ya regreso shizuru...- los pasos a sus espaldas abandonaron el baño, sintió el frio de la soledad en el baño y se apresuro a retirarse las ropas, entro al baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente, fue un elixir y una ambrosia física el correr del agua caliente por su cuerpo, privado del calor del sol y en un ambiente de frio constante.

natsuki salió a toda prisa, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del sótano con llave, reviso los aparadores, el color y que la ropa fuera abrigadora para su compañera, eligió un hermoso conjunto en tono vino de algodón rojo, y paso rápidamente a la caja, pago y regreso hasta su sótano, toco un par de veces la puerta y la cálida voz de shizuru le respondió -pasa...es tu baño jaja- metió la llave y aun escuchaba el agua correr, había vapor y sabia que probablemente su castaña tomaría un buen rato para relajar su cuerpo del frio, acomodo la ropa separada y miro la silueta borrascosa a través del vidrio con vapor, enmudeció el instante, se trago un gruñido y se aclaro la garganta -te dejo la ropa en orden, ten cuidado, esta de izquierda a derecha...- salió tras un breve tropezón, cerro la puerta y permaneció con la espalda contra ella, deseaba tanto recorrer con sus manos la piel de aquella maravillosa mujer, y besarle de todas las formas que conocía, que terrible martirio tenerla tan cerca y en esa facilidad y en cambio estar fuera de esa habitación esperando por ella, tras un largo rato natsuki afino el oído escucho un golpe seco y sonoro, se le vino un calosfrió y entro al baño sin pensárselo, tenia un mal presentimiento.

cuando shizuru despertó abrió poco a poco los ojos, un techo con largos tubos que cruzaban de un lado a otro del techo gris, una mano conocida le tomo la suya y le dio un leve apretón, la figura de una mancha negra le miro con gran atención, le tomo el rostro y le abrigo con las colchas -¿como te sientes?- inquirió la voz preocupada de su captora, se llevo las manos al rostro y a las sienes, se masajeo y un dolor agudo le golpeo con cada latido de su corazón.

-shizuru...dime algo- la pelinegra suplico con preocupación mientras se hincaba en el suelo y acariciaba el rostro de la castaña que parecía sufrir un dolor de cabeza, le paso el pulgar por la mejilla y se acerco dejando su frente contra el antebrazo que había cesado el movimiento sobre sus sienes, quien se levanto y le miro aturdida con esos ojos granada que tanto ansiaba ver de nuevo...

-me...me quitaste la mascara...- susurro apenas audiblemente shizuru, centro su mirada y enfoco poco a poco, su captora llevaba un pasamontañas donde solo dos agujeros dejaban ver una mirada esmeralda, teñida de autentica preocupación, todo ello le confundió aun mas

-¿que...que me paso?- miro sus manos y noto un cable de un material similar al de la mascara, aquella que había tratado de romper tantas veces cuando se quedaba sola.

-si...te la quite por que te desmayaste en el baño, supongo que el exceso de vapor hicieron que hubiera poco oxigeno...lo siento, fui muy descuidada contigo shizuru- natsuki se levanto y tomo asiento en la cama, le tomo el rostro y lo viro hasta que sus miradas chocaron, saco una pluma y encendió el led blanco que uso para revisar los iris sangre -sigue mi dedo...- le pidió mientras los granada le miraban con extrañeza y retiraban la luz de sus ojos con una facción de dolor, los ojos frente a ella siguieron el movimiento de su dedo un par de veces, se tranquilizo un poco y sonrió bajo el pasamontañas -¿como te sientes, te duele algo o hay algo que no puedas mover?- miro atentamente el rostro de su castaña y se retiro un poco hacia atrás.

-estoy bien...solo me duele la cabeza- se palpo la cabeza y encontró un chichón pequeño pero doloroso, se imagino que habría pasado después de que se desmayo, seguramente esa mujer habría que tenido que entrar y sacarla tal y como vino al mundo, levanto las colchas y se toco el pecho, encontró una camisa en azul claro muy abrigadora de manga larga, y un pantalón de pana con un relleno suave que le aislaba del frio, sus pies no tenían la misma sensación de frio que antes, miro a los esmeralda y noto que había reído disimuladamente, estaba sonrojada y lo sabia, esa mujer le hacia sentir tan vulnerable que no sabia si besarla o abofetearla.

-no era mi intención verte así...pero si te lo preguntas trate de ver lo menos posible, aunque lo que vi fue encantador...- paladeo con cinismo y diversión la pelinegra mientras un sonrojo aun mayor se dispersaba por el rostro de la castaña -espero que esa ropa te ayude un poco con el frio también tuve que ammm. ponerte tu...bueno para tu periodo, así que no volveré a correr ese riesgo contigo, a partir de ahora no tendrás que llevar esa mascara, pero a cambio llevaras esas esposas mas largas y que te dan mas libertad de movimiento y yo el pasamontañas, te gusta la idea?-

paso sus pulgares sobre la suave piel de su compañera, delineo su mentón y mandíbula, subió un poco mas a la cama y recargo su frente contra la sien y el oído cercano donde susurro el nombre de su amor cautivo, casi yéndosele de las manos su autocontrol...

los granada no daban crédito, esa mujer había tenido que hacer todo eso y en el proceso le había conocido de formas que ninguna maldita persona había hecho, el paso de los dedos de su captora le turbaron los sentidos, esa mujer tenia algo, pero no sabia que era, solo sabia que le estaba comenzando a caer demasiado bien -shizuru...- el tono grave y cómplice de la vos le erizo la piel y le robo un gemido casi inaudible, trago saliva y el calor del rostro contra el suyo empeoro las cosas, jalo las colchas y se cubrió el torso hasta el cuello incapaz de apartar a la mujer que mantuvo su rostro en aquella cómoda posición, diablos, podría tenerla así todo el día y no cansarse de ella.

tras un rato, natsuki se retiro, por primera vez el frio de su sótano era resentido, extraño el calor que le prodigaba la castaña, se levanto y le cubrió con las colchas -debo hacer la cena, descansa un poco y no hagas movimientos bruscos por favor..- se dirigió a la cocina y preparo con calma una cena ligera pero con bastantes proteínas, el golpe y su estado hormonal sin duda serian algo que necesitaba mas alimento del normal, aun le preocupaba que fuera peligroso aquel golpe, pero rezo internamente mientras colocaba las verduras en la cacerola y ponía a fuego medio la llama, se acerco a la castaña y le tendió un vaso con una pastilla, permaneció atenta a la coordinación de sus manos y ojos -es para que baje la inflamación y por si tienes algún coagulo o daño por el golpe de la sangre en tu cerebro, deberás tomarlas al menos una semana para estar seguras- acomodo el cabello castaño y suave detrás de la oreja y le dedico una sonrisa que sabia supo distinguir.

le tomo del brazo y le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, cada acción de esa mujer le confundía a un mas, empezaba a sentir cosas que no había sentido por ninguna otra mujer, irónico ni siquiera saber su nombre, al amenos ahora podía saber que color eran sus ojos y el como era su apariencia, delineo el suéter gris de cuello alto que se ceñía a su cuerpo de forma discreta, el pantalón de mezclilla deslavado ligeramente holgado y sus manos pálidas que le daban un vaso transparente y una pastilla blanca, le miro un momento y tomo lo ofrecido, las manos firmes le ayudaron a recostarse un poco y le abrigo la espalda con devoción -gracias y si me siento mal o algo yo te avisare, pero solo es un dolor de cabeza...también debo agradecerte que me hayas quitado esa cosa y lo de la ropa...y lo otro también..- susurro aun sintiendo el peso sobre el colchón a sus espaldas, una risa breve y el peso desapareció, los pasos fueron hasta la cocina y revisaron la cazuela. shizuru dio media vuelta y todo le giro precipitosamente, cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo, espero un poco y abrió los ojos, noto entonces la cabellera larga y negra azabache de su captora, sonrió un poco, al bajar los ojos por la figura que atendía la cocina, era linda sin duda, lo que había debajo de la mascara comenzaba a dejar de importarle, aun así debía largarse de allí, deseaba estar en su casa y no en un lugar desconocido, con prácticamente una desconocida.


	5. Chapter 5

la pelinegra sirvió los platos y los vasos, había preparado un poco de ponche de frutas para ayudar a la pronta recuperación de su inquilina, coloco todo sobre la mesa y se acerco a la cama, donde se encontró con los granada en una mirada profunda -es hora de cenar, aunque no se si sea buena idea que te levantes...prefiero que cenes en la cama shizuru...- camino hasta el fondo, donde perdió de vista a la castaña y saco una vieja mesita de hospital que guardaba entre sus cosas, la limpio un rato y una vez conforme de ser digna, la llevo hasta la cama, la dejo en el suelo, subió a la cama a horcajadas sobre shizuru quien le miro con los ojos en completo asombro, se inclino sobre ella y la rodeo afanosamente en sus brazos, se irguió y le dejo semi sentada, con un brazo le sostuvo y acomodo la almohada para que estuviera cómoda, le soltó, no sin antes dejar su rostro tan cerca como pudo, maldiciendo que el pasamontañas no tenia un orificio para la boca, suspiro hastiada de su propia ironía y estupidez, bajo de la cama tan rápido como había subido, recogió la mesita y la coloco sobre la cama, regreso a la mesa y le llevo el plato caliente y el ponche lo dejo con cuidado sin romper contacto con los granada -si necesitas algo dímelo, y espero que te ayude la cena un poco linda...- le acaricio la mano con cariño y camino hasta la mesa, tomo el asiento de shizuru y se quito el pasamontañas, desde allí no podía verle el rostro y lo sabia, lo tenia muy bien ensayado, comenzó a comer pero esta vez hecho de menos la compañía de la castaña, se quedaba intervalos pensando si alguna vez podría dejarle ver a shizuru el como era sin aquella tela entre ambas, pero esa muy riesgoso, estaba siendo demasiado blanda con sus protocolos, y incluso estaba pensando en dejarle ir después de navidad, que mejor regalo a su familia y a ella misma que regresar a casa en noche buena, rio para si tras meditar aqueyo...no seria capas de volver a hacer aquel pasatiempo por que esperaría que cada mujer llenara el espacio que shizuru le dejaría irremediablemente.

shizuru estaba en shock, esa mujer era demasiado osada, hacer eso fue algo contraproducente, le había alterado el pulso tenerla en semejante posición, aunque en ningún momento la cadera o las piernas de la pelinegra le dejaron el peso encima, es mas ni siquiera había tenido un leve roce contra si, miro el plato caliente y tomo la cuchara para empezar a probar bocado, era un caldo muy espeso de carne, había bastantes verduras y sabia realmente bien, no sabia si aquella sensación cálida era el haber tenido el pecho y el cuerpo de su captora contra el suyo, estaba segura que había pensado en besarla, cosa imposible con ese tipo de pasamontañas, ¿por que rayos había elegido ese y no uno con otro orificio? ella también habría pensado en eso, o habría hecho esa locura, no le hubiera importado si un simple beso llevaba a una situación mas intima...estaba pensando mal o en serio el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado, tranquilizo sus turbios pensamientos y miro hacia la mesa, donde casi se le cae la cuchara de la mano, cuando vio que se quitaba el pasamontañas, para su mala suerte estaba en su asiento "¿desde cuando es TU asiento?" se regaño mentalmente, como fuera, no podía verle el rostro desde la cama, seguramente ella lo sabia y por eso no había sentado se donde siempre, en el fondo sintió esa cena mas solitaria, como cuando cenaba en casa...por ejemplo, incluso si sus padres o su familia estaba allí mismo, miro con atención a la pelinegra y noto que comía poco, parecía cavilar algo, había largas pausas entre un bocado y otro por ambas partes -esta muy rica la cena...gracias...aunque le falta algo muy importante...- el rostro giro levemente y apretó el pasamontañas en su mano izquierda.

-que le falta? sal?- mascullo la ojiverde mientras casi había delatadose sola, no tenia el pasamontañas, un poco mas y habría echado todo a perder, escucho la risa melodiosa de la castaña y le robo una sonrisa aquel sonido -no...me falta tu compañía...- un susurro le respondió con vergüenza o duda, no supo identificar bien el tono, -lo se...yo pensaba lo mismo shizuru...- se bebió el caldo de golpe y el ponche, se embutió los vegetales y los paso rápidamente, se llevo la carne a la boca y aun con el bocado de esta se coloco el pasamontañas y se acerco a la cama de la castaña, donde tono asiento mientras los granada le miraron con una sonrisa y asombro, aun masticaba la carne pero todo valía por estar al lado de tan bella mujer dándole compañía en la cena -mejor...- apenas había sido entendible lo que dijo, incluso para ella misma, shizuru rio y eso le calmo un poco su inquieto corazón, aun agitado por permanecer sobre ella en una posición tan...comprometedora.

-si...mucho mejor...- rio shizuru por el notorio bulto en la mejilla de la pelinegra que aun comía la carne -ara...no sabia que tenia complejo de hámster...- su acompañante se atraganto un poco al reír -no suelo comer así...usted lo provoco...- respondió avergonzada la mujer a su lado, mientras continuaba cenando en calma, degustando el sazón tan único que tenia cada comida que le era dada, cocinaba tan bien, era atenta, cariñosa, caballerosa, le cuidaba y le procuraba como nadie había hecho jamás...solo había un detalle, la había secuestrado y la tenia contra...bueno, no contra, contra su voluntad, pero seguro que si le pedía ir a ver a sus padres le diría que no, así que simplemente dejo de pensar en ello pues aun permanecía el sentimiento de ansiedad que le había provocado el tenerla encima...estaba en su periodo y seguramente eso seria un impedimento para su raptora, termino su ponche y miro como era tomada la charola y la mesita para ser limpiadas y dejadas en un lugar ordenado, para su sorpresa la pelinegra preparo un termo con ponche y lo dejo en la cama, donde encendió una lámpara de mesa y se hinco a un lado en la cama, sus ojos verdes le miraron con algo que interpreto como deseo...había visto esa facción en muchas mujeres mientras estaba con ellas, pero nunca en esa profundidad e intensidad, aun así le había dejado algo por si tenia sed o frio en la madrugada -si necesitas algo dímelo, estaré donde siempre, en mi cama al otro lado de esta barda- golpeo con la palma la pared a sus espaldas y se levanto, shizuru le tomo la mano por reflejo, y la llamo tenuemente.

natsuki sintió un jalón suave y se inclino sobre shizuru, le repaso desde el tabique de la nariz hasta los labios y el mentón, bajo de nuevo sus rodillas hasta el suelo y permaneció tomando la mano de la castaña, -dime...- logro articular, sin dejar de mirar los granada -gracias...y...yo te llamo si necesito algo de ti...- la mano le soltó el agarre y se tapo la cabeza y el rostro con las colchas, esto le causo risa a la pelinegra y le hizo un cariño a los dedos de la castaña que sujetaban férreamente la colcha, se inclino hasta su cabeza, subió el pasamontañas y dejo solo su boca descubierta, dio un beso en la cabeza de su compañera y apago la lámpara de la cómoda, apago la luz en la habitación y a oscuras llego a su cama, se retiro el pasamontañas y entro a la cama tras sacarse las botas, el resto de la noche la paso en un verdadero martirio, había una razón mas allá de su razonamiento para que no se levantara y entrase a la cama de esa mujer, estaba segura que no recibiría un no, pero no era capaz de hacer semejante arrebato, gruño de impotencia y dio media vuelta jalando bruscamente las colchas, hasta que logro dormir al menos unas horas.

un par de semanas mas, y shizuru estaba de pie, y hacia prácticamente lo que le venia en gana, la pelinegra tenia de todo en aquel lugar, libros, una tv, cocina, un pequeño estudio donde escribía en ratos libres, incluso le había dejado dejar un par de mensajes de voz a sus padres , para que estuviesen tranquilos, claro esto ultimo bajo la mirada y la atención escrupulosa de la ojiverde, con quien permanecía sentada gran parte del tiempo en la cama, mientras cenaban una junto a la otra, mientras leían o simplemente cuando se quedaba dormida después de regresar del trabajo, en ocasiones ella misma le dejaba preparar la cena, la cual compartían entre platicas interesantes, sin duda esa mujer tenia una gran cultura, no importaba el tema, siempre sabia que decir o tenia algún conocimiento al respecto, recordó que al día siguiente de la cena tras el golpe en la cabeza ella le pidió a la pelinegra que consiguiera un pasamontañas con un agujero para que pudiesen comer juntas, aunque en realidad era mas usado cuando alguna de ambas flaqueaba y terminaban en un beso profundo que en mas de una ocasión les había llevado, casi demasiado lejos.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella noche natsuki entro por la puerta, el metal resintió de forma sonora la fuerza que le cerro de golpe, el eco seco atravesó la habitación e hizo saltar a la castaña que le siguió con la mirada, camino a largas zancadas y se tumbo sobre la cama de forma brusca mientras bufo entre un gruñido amenazante, un sentimiento de temor y de miedo se cernió sobre la sangre de shizuru, quien no movió un musculo, pero tenia curiosidad de saber que había llevado a la pelinegra a llegar de semejante humor -¿todo bien?- al fin junto el valor para hablar, el rechinido de los resortes en la cama opuesta hicieron eco.

-no...- la ojiverde camino hasta la cama de shizuru y le miro con reproche, su mirada estaba furiosa y se miraba mas que agitada, apretaba los puños y estaba erguida como solía estar un soldado en descanso -tus padres...han dado luz verde a una investigación...aun después de que te deje que les dijeras que estas bien...- mascullo con molestia apretando la mandíbula, se acerco hasta la cama y tomo a shizuru de las muñecas con mas fuerza de la que jamás había implementado al tocarla, el rostro de la castaña le indico que le lastimaba pero eso no le importo, la saco de la cama y le llevo hasta el ordenador, donde soltó sus manos y le sentó de golpe en el cuero desgastado de su silla, encendió y tecleo rápidamente su larga contraseña, empujo el rostro enmascarado bajo el pasamontañas contra el rostro de shizuru -diles que desistan...sabes que no te he hecho daño, por que maldita sea dejaron que se entrometiera la policía?¡- espeto aun iracunda enterrando su mentón en el trapecio del hombro de la castaña, que gimió de dolor.

-me lastimas...no hagas eso por favor..- hizo memoria y no encontró en sus recuerdos una sola vez donde hubiese visto tan molesta a la pelinegra, el tacto al llevarla y su rostro contra el suyo de forma molesta solo le despertó un profundo temor, se levanto y empujo suavemente de los hombros a la mujer que le taladro con la mirada, -no hare eso, no, mientras me lo pidas así...tu no eres así..- semejante trato tan patán no hizo si no ponerla a la defensiva, le mantuvo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-haz lo que te dije maldita sea...no quiero acabar en la cárcel por un viejo que en su puta vida te dio atención y cuidado¡- le sujeto las muñecas y forcejeo con los granate tratando de que tomara asiento de nuevo, shizuru ladeo las manos y desvió la mayoría de la fuerza que le empujaba contra el escritorio, empujo su rostro contra el lateral del rostro de la pelinegra y sollozo en tono bajo, las manos le soltaron y le tomaron el rostro con fuerza, le levantaron y esa acción le hizo enfadar, sin poder saber que había pasado abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas al rostro enmascarado, mismo que giro casi cuarenta y cinco grados, regreso y le tomo por el cabello de la nuca.

-que rayos haces shizuru...solo has lo que te dije, no quiero ir a la cárcel...anda¡- la pelinegra le obligo a sentarse en la silla y se inclino sobre ella para abrir las paginas del correo inicio el programa de enmascaramiento del IP y le vino un dolor por la mandíbula que le recorrió en un destello hasta la cabeza, perdió el oído un momento y miro a shizuru en la puerta de entrada, suerte que había puesto un seguro inverso que solo con sus llaves habrían la puerta, giro en su espalda y se ciño del escritorio, tiro un par de libros y la silla de cuero en el proceso, camino tambaleante sujetándose la cabeza, pues todo le daba vueltas extendió el brazo hacia la castaña y esta le empujo, logro sujetarla y recibió un golpe en el rostro, se abalanzo sobre ella y la tumbo el suelo, shizuru siguió golpeando su rostro y en algún momento le araño el rostro llevándose y sacando de su lugar parte del pasamontañas, natsuki se sintió acorralada, pues no lograba sujetar ambas manos y llevarlas al costado de su cabeza para controlar la situación, empuño la mano y balanceo su brazo dejando caer el golpe en horizontal contra la mejilla de los garante que luchaban ferozmente, la lucha termino y se levanto de encima para llevarla a la cama, se sentó a un lado como siempre hacia y se retiro el pasamontañas, palpo su rostro y había rastros de sangre en mas de una sección, arrojo la tela desgarrada al suelo y rio entre un llanto, había sido tan estúpida al pensar que le ayudaría aquella maravillosa mujer, era evidente que apoyaría a su familia, la había tratado como lo que era, su vida y su mas preciada posesión y había sido en vano...

camino por la habitación y miro hacia la cama, noto el labio que había roto en las facciones de la castaña, el pómulo y mejilla enrojecidas e hinchadas por el golpe, cielos, seguro que se le había pasado la mano, pero aquel golpe en la mandíbula realmente le había dolido, aun no podía abrir la boca mas que dos dedos y el zumbido en uno de sus oídos permanecía, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás, estaba frustrada y furiosa, no solo con ella, si no también con la mujer que estaba inconsciente en la cama miro el foco y lo rompió de un golpe con los dedos, la habitación quedo a media oscuridad, camino aun mas furiosa por la cocina y en un arranque de ira golpeo la barra de piedra con las palmas, luego con los puños y al final termino por destrozar su sótano hasta que las manos dejaron de responderle, respiro agitada con la espalda contra la cama donde aun dormía shizuru o eso pensaba..

¿en que estaba pensando cuando rompió así el foco? pudo haberse matado, logro ver la figura de la pelinegra al golpear el foco con la mano, y el destello de la luz al ser quebrado el vidrio, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero escuchaba cada movimiento que hacían los pasos toscos por el suelo, golpeo la fría y dura piedra, primero levemente y luego con algo mas solido, después todo fue un caos, en que por primera vez agradeció no compartir con la ojiverde, tras varios minutos escucho los pasos detenerse junto a la cama, el golpe seco y pudo casi ver cuando recargo su espalda contra el lateral de la cama, oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, movió el brazo pausadamente y acaricio la cabeza próxima donde noto la ausencia de la tela, quizá estaba roto el pasamontañas tras el forcejeo... deslizo sus dedos entre el cabello y sintió la mano caliente de la ojiverde, que le beso el envés de la mano y dejo su rostro contra ella, noto entonces que estaba agotada, respiraba irregularmente y sudaba levemente, se irguió arrodillada y libero las manos de las esposas delgadas que le mantenían cautiva aun -eres libre shizuru...puedes ir a tu casa...y al salir fíjate en el camino, cuando regreses con los policías yo estaré aquí... afrontando los cargos, cuando te vayas no tendré razones para seguir en esta monotonía...- le soltó la mano y camino hacia su cama.

conocía tan bien cada sonido, el haber tenido los ojos a oscuras por tanto tiempo le habían ayudado a recordar y maniobrar por la casa a oscuras, se levanto y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió sin que ofreciera ninguna resistencia y la cerro, permaneció de pie en la oscuridad, se toco el rostro y noto una hinchazón en su mejilla y pómulo, tenia el labio dormido y saboreo la sangre de su labio roto, se aproximo a la cama de la pelinegra entro y le abrazo por detrás, donde descanso a su rostro contra el hombro firme, sintió el rostro de ella girar y su cuerpo se tenso notablemente al contacto de su abrazo, acerco su mejilla contra la próxima y noto el calor y la humedad del llanto -¿que...haces...?- apenas logro articular con voz quebrada la ojiverde.

shizuru le impido seguir con la pregunta, acallo cualquier palabra con un beso profundo y cálido, giro el resto de su cuerpo hasta yacer de frente a la castaña en la obscuridad, recargo su frente contra la de su amada -vete...no hay nada que te retenga aquí, te he soltado las manos y la puerta esta abierta, no tienes por que estar mas con alguien como yo...- toco su rostro con las manos, que no sentía mas que levemente, un hormigueo permanecía en sus manos desechas, encontró el golpe y la hinchazón de su rostro, deslizo su rostro hasta que su nariz le dejo una caricia en la zona y le beso con cautela, mantuvo el rostro en esa posición y se paso un nudo en la garganta -lo siento...no quise golpearte así, jamás lo haría, no quería que nadie te separe de mi...pero yo lo he hecho aun mas...así que por eso puedes irte...no me tengas lastima, quiero que pases navidad, noche buena y año nuevo con ellos...- le acomodo el cabello y le beso castamente mientras le abrazaba con mas fuerza de la que deseaba imprimir

a la mañana siguiente despertó, sola en la cama y con un notorio dolor por todo el cuerpo, algo que no le pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo, se levanto y le calo el frio, busco su camisa y se puso un suéter abrigador, miro su casa desecha, la cama hecha de shizuru y noto su ausencia, no pudo ni deseo evitar el llanto en silencio, tomo la escoba y un par de cuñas, levanto el desastre de la noche pasada y acomodo lo poco que sobrevivió a su tormenta emocional, preparo un desayuno de café sin azúcar y lo bebió en silencio, dejo la taza a medias y se fue a la cama, sin cubrirse, se recostó boca arriba y le vinieron los recuerdos de anoche, donde al final pudo hacer realidad sus sueños, aun permanecía el ardor pasional en las yemas de sus dedos, era increíble la calidez y la textura de la piel de la castaña, a quien había explorado en las penumbras con las llemas de los dedos, memorizando las reacciones que lograba despertar en ella, cada centímetro y cada gemido que le robaron sus astutas y rapaces manos, el sabor de sus besos permaneció en algún recoveco de su memoria, pues ni aquel café cargado había hecho mella en el sabor dulce de su paladar, ¿sentía acaso el frio hora por la ausencia de shizuru? antes de ella, no sentía frio ese lugar, hasta le resultaba apetecible para adormecer un poco mas su poca humanidad, misma que había devuelto ese mirar carmín...ahora libre como el ave maravillosa que era, tan solo en pensar que había privado de su libertad a semejante espécimen humano le hizo sentir pena por su tremenda estupidez, dio media vuelta y espero a que llegaran los policías o alguien, pero no llego, al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió y los pasos quedos se detuvieron cerca suyo, reconoció el aroma de shizuru y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo...

le miro con cariño, estaba agotada, era mas que claro en su rostro, tenia una adorable facción de niña perdida y permaneció mirándola un largo rato...no mas largo que la mañana en que le pudo admirar desde que encendió la luz de la lámpara en su cómoda y al fin conoció a la mujer que le había tenido cautiva -parece que viste un fantasma...- bromeo aun con un notorio golpe en su mejilla, bien maquillado, y el labio abierto que se recuperaba de a poco, le paso la mano sobre el cabello y se lo hecho hacia un lado, besando su mejilla riendo por la reacción estupefacta de la pelinegra -iba a recoger el desorden, pero gracias por adelantarte- se retiro y se acerco a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno, tuvo que respirar hondamente para despejar las imágenes que le acudieron a la mente, la risa cínica y burlona de la pelinegra al llevarla a limite de su cuerpo que ni ella conocía, cuando le hizo hablar en los momentos menos indicados solo por mera satisfacción, la calidez de su lengua y el uso tan habido que tenia con ella, primero en su oído y después por todo su cuerpo, el desliz de sus manos sobre su piel y el como le había incitado cada vez para imitar la acción de forma mas salvaje y menos considerada, ni siquiera sabia que sus manos le podían causar semejante reacción a una mujer que parecía un tempano de hielo durante el día, dio un salto cuando los brazos de la ojiverde le rodearon la cintura y dejaron su pecho contra la espalda, sintió el aliento contra parte de su espalda y trapecio -no deberías hacer eso...me asustaste...-

-que cosas pensabas shizuru?...¿por que regresaste...?...pudiste haberte ido y regresar a tu casa con tus padres, llevarme a la cárcel y seguir tu vida, no te hace falta nada...- descanso un momento su rostro contra el hombro mientras hablaba y le apretó ligeramente, el cuerpo entre sus brazos giro despacio y chocaron los escarlata con los verdes, le miro con ternura y le abrazo por los hombros sin soltar los alimentos que llevaba en las manos.

-por que tenia todo...excepto amor, cariño y alguien a quien amar...no podría dejar lo único que el dinero no puede comprar, alguien como tu...señorita misteriosa y anónima- le brindo una sonrisa y espero ansiosa la respuesta.

-natsuki...susurro la ojiverde sin romper el contacto visual contra los granada, paso saliva y suspiro aliviada, al saber que shizuru no se apartaría de ella.

-nat...suki...es un lindo nombre- respondió en tono provocador para besarle con profundidad, sintió el peso y el cuerpo de la pelinegra entrujarle contra la barra y ajustar el abrazo como hizo en la noche que compartieron hace unas horas atrás.

natsuki termino el beso y escondió su rostro contra su cuello la apretó afanosamente entre sus brazos y al fin encontró las fuerzas para guiar sus palabras hacia su amor cautivo -te amo...shzuru...no me dejes...te lo suplico...- un cariño le vino como respuesta sobre la espalda dándole confort entre una risa cálida.

-no natsuki...nunca te dejare, como dejar a una mujer que amo también...pero si me sigues apachurrando así quedaras soltera muy pronto- rio la castaña mientras era aflojado el abrazo en su cintura.

-lo siento...y tu...¿tu también me amas, después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que te hice y de haberte tenido aquí tanto tiempo, después de ser lo que soy...así me amas?- un sonrojo le robo una risa a los granada, shizuru mantuvo sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, quien había retrocedido apenas nada.  
-si...así con todo lo que eres te amo, con tus malos y buenos ratos, con tu frialdad y tu calidez, con tu buen y mal genio, si me dijesen que debo elegir a mi secuestradora mas linda, sin dudas te elegiría a ti de nuevo...por cierto mis padres saben que eres mi novia, y claro que me gustan las mujeres, y que prácticamente estoy viviendo contigo desde hace mas de un par de meses, vendrán en navidad a cenar con nosotras- shizuru sentencio tan fresca como una lechuga mientras natsuki sintió que el frio de su habitación ahora era un horno infernal, demasiadas buenas noticias en un día.

sonrió con media facción de terror -eso...es...tan...bueno amor...- sentencio mientras besaba la mejilla de su castaña y le ayudaba a preparar el desayuno, como tanto amaban ambas desde que sus rutinas se unieron de forma extraña.

fin.


End file.
